


In Juliet's Mind

by TheAnimationTeller



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimationTeller/pseuds/TheAnimationTeller
Summary: Juliet takes the vial that the Friar had given her and wakes up in a very strange place.





	In Juliet's Mind

In the dead of the night, Juliet takes a final look at the auburn colored liquid in the vial. She downs the liquid in one gulp and falls asleep. When she wakes up, she’s hit with a blinding white light in her eye. Juliet slowly starts to sit up when she winces and realizes that a sharp pain is coming from her back. She sluggishly scans the room and only sees white and beige. She looks across the room and sees a body on a bed, breathing slowly and deeply. Juliet swings her legs onto the side of the bed and puts her feet on the floor and immediately pulls her feet off the floor. The floor is freezing cold. She looks around the room for something to put on her feet when she sees little white pieces of cloth at the foot of her bed. Tilting her head, a little she grabs the objects and tries to put the things on her hands and they don’t fit. A little frustrated she puts tries to put the objects on her feet and they fit perfectly. She puts her feet on the floor and stands up, shaking a little. She walks over to the other bed in the room and looks at the man on the bed. She leans over his body and scrunches her eyebrows looking him over, trying to figure out who he is. After a little deliberation she realizes that it’s her cousin Tybalt. She gasps softly and slowly backs away from the bed, tripping over her feet a little. She turns and sprints out of the room, tripping over her feet, outside where the sun seems less bright than the bland white room. She stops suddenly and turns around completely and sees where she came out of. An old, run down, decrepit cemetery is right behind her. She looks down and sees piles and piles of bones on the ground, looking as if they were moving toward her. She looks and sees a bone about two feet long. She slowly walks towards the snake like bone, furrowing her eyebrows in curiosity. The bone looks like a white dagger without the handle. Juliet picks up the bone and turns it over in her hands. “Maybe this can end my misery?” she whispers to herself. She starts to bash the bone against her head, repeatedly. 

A car pulls up into the driveway and a young man, around sixteen years old, gets out of the car. He sees a young girl laying in the cemetery with blood pouring out of her head. He runs over to her and checks her pulse, sadly finding the girl dead. He looks at her face and realizes that it was that girl in the long-term coma, Juliet. He looks her over and lifts her up easily, noticing she is very light. He carries her to the hospital to try and get her buried. His boss looks at him and notices the girl in his arms. “Romeo why are you holding one of the patients, Juliet if I’m correct?” the boss asks inquisitively. “Sir, she has bludgeoned herself to death with a bone,” Romeo replies, “I was hoping that we could bury her, seeing as she has had no one come visit her after all this time.” The boss sighs and agrees to burying her, as to not to alarm the other patients and their families as it was family day. They go into the cemetery and bury Juliet, respecting her and the body. Romeo starts to cry and doesn’t stop crying until she’s in the ground, not really understanding why he was crying hysterically.


End file.
